


The Halloween Fright

by moondancera



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Some ponies spend the night before Halloween in a unique way.





	The Halloween Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have written this a long time ago. So like always the mistakes are my own and so is the idea, but the actual MLPs belong to Hasbro.

The rain was beating hard on the rooftop of Glory's house, making it sound like a bunch of ponies dancing on the rooftop. Glory, Ribbon, Baby Glory, and Baby Ribbon were sitting around the kitchen table talking.

"I can't believe tomorrow is Halloween." Ribbon says.

"Yeah I know, it seems like it should be a couple of months away still." Glory replies.

"So little Glory what are you going to be for Halloween?" Ribbon asks.

"I am gong to be a bunny rabbit." Baby Glory replies.

"Oh that is so cute. Baby Ribbon is going to be a puppy dog." Ribbon says.

Just then a loud sound is heard from upstairs.

"What is that mommy?" Baby Ribbon asks.

"No, I don't, but I will be back. I am going to find out." Glory answers while she goes upstairs to investigate. "It is probably just a window left open and things falling off of my desk."

A loud scream is heard from upstairs, followed by running.

Ribbon and the children turn to a ghostly white color (Baby Glory turns even more whiter then she is already.)

"You two go into the closet and I will see what is going on upstairs." Ribbon orders.

"Be careful mommy." Baby Ribbon whines.

"I will darling." Gives Baby Ribbon a kiss and then heads upstairs when she sees them enter the closet.

As Ribbon walks up the stairs she switches on the lights, but the lights won't come on.

"Oh great, what else can go wrong tonight?"

As she walks in the dark to the next nearest light switch is cold and wet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Ribbon yells and runs into a closet and feels something slimy and squishy. "EEEWWWW YUCK!" Ribbon opens the closet door and runs to Glory's bedroom and goes to the phone.

Just then somebody comes up and taps her shoulder she turns around and sees a ghostly face and she runs out of the bedroom towards Baby Glory's bedroom.

When she reaches there and opens the door, she sees pumpkins in a circle and a goblin looking creature in the middle and it speaks, "Welcome to the inner Circle, where you sell your soul for a wish. Whatever you wish we will grant."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ribbon runs back out and trips over the cold and wet object again. She then runs to the guest room and goes to the phone and picks it up, and the phone is dead.

Just then a voice comes up behind her, "What you don't want a wish?"

Ribbon turns around and is faced with a goblin-looking creature, except bigger. Ribbon then runs to the door and heads to the bathroom. Once there she sees a little elf looking creature sitting in the bathtub with what appears to be blood around it.

The elf creature says, "If you won't wish with your soul then we are going to take it from you." With that the elf creature raises a finger and points it at Ribbon. Ribbon then turns and runs for the stairs. Ribbon then comes face to face with a white baby face.

"BABY SURPRISE!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ribbon yells in shock.

"Just playing a Halloween trick on you Ribbon." A voice that belongs to none other then Surprise says behind her.

"Well it worked." Ribbon says catching her breath.

"Are you okay mommy?" Baby Ribbon asks.

"You were in on it too?" Ribbon asks surprised.

"Yep we all are," Glory says. "You are not mad at us are you?"

"No, I am not. I am just wondering how you could of pulled it off, that's all."

"Well let me explain," Surprise says. "Glory and I decided we wanted to play a practical joke on you, and we asked our children if they wanted to help, which they did. The thing you kept tripping over was me covered up in a wet blanket, I was also the big goblin.

Baby Surprise was the one who turned the lights out. Baby Ribbon was the one who tapped you on the shoulder. Baby Glory was the one in the closet. She pulled a cover over her, when you were talking to Baby Ribbon." Surprise goes on to explain, "Glory was in the bathtub. Steamer was the one with the pumpkins," Surprise explains.

"We used these to change our voices," Surprise shows little voice changers. "When you went to Glory's room is when Baby Ribbon came up here. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do. Except why is Steamer helping?" Ribbon asks.

"Oh, I over heard them talking and asked if I could help, and they said yes." Steamer explains as he approaches them.

"Now I understand totally," Ribbon says, starting to laugh.

The others join her laughing. "Thanks guys it was fun," Ribbon says.

Everyone agrees too.


End file.
